


Date A Lemon

by Shadow_Crystal_Mage



Category: Date A Live
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Harem, Hentai, Lemon, Multi, Other, PWP, decadent habits
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 14:47:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3573632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Crystal_Mage/pseuds/Shadow_Crystal_Mage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Itsuka Shidou is, rather than being a romcom harem protagonist, a hentai protagonist, nay, even an extreme hentai doujin protagonist (Sabashi Renya comes to mind). Blessed with a superhuman erection, seemingly endless fluid, and a near-criminal forthright directness, he has gone through life getting laid since he realized getting Kotori to blow him felt good. Now, his decadent and mildly— all right, very— hedonistic normal life is changed as he finds his little sister is the commander of a secret organization that seeks to protect the world from the destructive Spirits. </p>
<p>The very female Spirits. </p>
<p>The very hot female Spirits. </p>
<p>The very hot and mildly gullible female Spirits. </p>
<p>The very hot and mildly gullible, innocent female Spirits… </p>
<p>Maybe this won't be so bad…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Date A Lemon

**Prologue: Chance Meeting -Restart-**

He held his breath.

It was a bizarre scene.

It was as if a part of the town had just… gone. In its place was an enormous crater that probably even a falling meteor couldn't create. At least, not that cleanly.

Female figures fluttered in the sky on jet packs.

It was absurd beyond even his wildest dreams. Well, except the one where there was an Kotori-factory somewhere, churning out thousands of horny Kotori clones…

However, Shidou did not even notice this weirdness.

For there was something much more extraordinary in front of Shidou's eyes.

A hot girl.

A hot girl, wrapped in slutty purple cosplay, stood there.

Her long black hair, like a plume of smoke, weaved around her shoulders and waist. She looked coldly up at the sky, her eyes dark.

Her figure was warped by weariness as she stood silently with pursed lips.

His already upright and erect manhood seemed to tighten further as he gazed upon her.

So beautiful…

"What..." Dazed, Shidou spoke. "...What's your name?"

The girl slowly shifted her gaze downwards.

His voice, carrying the question from the bottom of his heart, shook the air.

However…

"I have no such thing… " the girl said, a sad look flashing briefly on her face, than then it was cold again.

The two's eyes met.

The silence was awkward.

So Itsuka Shidou spoke the words he always did when a woman made his dick so stiff he couldn't stand straight any more. "Hey… wanna fuck?"


End file.
